Love In Crime
by Rainhard Geo
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, wanita pelopor mafia dipenjara digedung risih? Apakah tahan? Uchiha Sasuke, anak buah dari penjahat yang menangkap Ino tersebut menggoda Ino dipenjara? Dan meminta agar bosnya membolehkannya membawa Ino pulang, dan dia penjarakan diapartemennya? Gaara mengetahui maksud dari Sasuke yang disembunyikan? Lautan Typo, Lemon! Sorry, pendek! habis HIATUS!


A/N : Halo, minna! Ketemu dengan saya lagi, author gaje sepanjang masa. Lagi ada ide masuk, langsung saja saya pikirkan, terus siap-siap(?) ngebikin fanfic lagi, yang sangat gaje tentunya. Tetapi, fanfic ini sepertinya kurang memuaskan bagi reader sekalian. Saya sedang dihambat pusing, jadinya susah ngedit, kayaknya banyak lautan typo. #Curhat #Dibuangkegot

coz, daripada curhat gaje, langsung saja ke cerita! ^_^  
semoga reader sekalian menyukainya! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Love In Crime © Rainhard Geo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (selamanya, seakherat, sepanjang masa, se- #Dilempar)  
Genre : Crime/Romance (kayaknya gak romance ._.)  
Pairing : Ino Y. Sasuke U. Gaara  
Rated : K+ semi M (sepertinya rated M untuk bahasa yang agak kasar, dan ada sedikit Lemon)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Three In Apartement? What The Hell?

Duak! Duak! Duak!

Terdengar suara pintu ditendang dengan sangat kasarnya, wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino, biasa dipanggil Ino, kaget menjadi-jadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino menahan pintu apartemennya, agar tidak terbuka. "Kheh, kalian ingin apa heh?" bentak Ino dengan suara keras sembari menahan kuatnya dorongan pintu.

"Gah! Kami tidak ingin apa-apa. Cepat buka pintunya bodoh!" gerutu penjahat tak dikenal tersebut, sambil mendorong dan menendang pintu apartemen wanita tersebut dengan angkuhnya. Geram mendorong lama, akhirnya penjahat itu punya inisiatif dengan mengeluarkan sebilah kayu, dan memukul pintu apartemen wanita tersebut dengan elitnya. Entah darimana asal kayu tersebut, penjahat itu tak menghiraukan. (Ren : Gila dong? *DiRajam*)

Jeder! (Ren : Wow!)

Pintu berhasil terbuka, dan menyisihkan wanita berparas cantik tersebut bercucuran keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Penjahat yang tak dikenal tersebut hanya menyeringai. Tak heran, penjahat itu melepas topengnya, dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ino. Tatkala, seperti hujan yang menjadi reda, Ino sangat terpana dengan wajah penjahat tersebut, tetapi secepat mungkin Ino menghapus rasa gila tersebut. (Ren : Gila? *Disidangkarenacrewetterus*)

"Kau. Kau ingin apa heh!?" bentak Ino sembari mengambil pistol.

"Hh… aku tak akan menyakitimu, tetapi kalau kamu menggunakan benda yang bisa membuatku mati itu, kau akan aku gentayangi, atau aku akan menembakmu dengan pisotol juga. Hnn, pilih mati atau hidup?" kata penjahat tersebut sambil menyeringai yang membuat Ino semakin iba.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Ino langsung mengangkat pistolnya, dan menembak penjahat tersebut dengan energy seadanya. Ino takut kalau dia mati, hidup saja sudah susah, apalagi kalau mati?

Duar!

Ino membuka matanya, dan melihat apakah penjahat itu sudah mati atau belum. _'Sepertinya sudah mati,'_ batin Ino. Ino mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, tetapi tidak bisa karena energinya semakin melemah. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mencengkram bahunya. Ino melirik melewati ekor matanya, saat dilihat yang mencengkram itu adalah penjahat tadi. Ternyata dugaan Ino salah.

"Kau ingin melarikan diri eh?" tanya penjahat itu dengan sombongnya, sembari mencengkram bahu Ino semakin keras. Ino menggeram kesakitan, dan berusaha bersuara.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Ino tidak menjawab penjahat itu, malahan bertanya balik. Situasi semakin ketat, penjahat itu sepertinya mengeluarkan aura hitam pekatnya.

"Grrr! Gaara, namaku Gaara!" penjahat yang berinisial Gaara tersebut hanya merutuki dirinya karena keceplosan menyebut namanya sendiri, salah sendiri dong. #Dibuangkelaut. "Gah! Kau sudah kutangkap, jadinya tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi wanita brengsek! Kalau kau melarikan diri, nyawamu akan melayang. Ikut aku!"

_'Kejam sekali dia!'_ batin Ino. Dengan bahu yang dicengkram, dengan tangan yang diborgol, dengan kaki yang tali mengunakan tali raffia. (Ren : Wuih, tali raffia ampe ke jepang! Mantep meeen! *dibantai*). Ino susah mengendalikan dirinya, bergerak nggak bisa, ini-itu nggak bisa juga, terus Ino harus ngapain? *alay*. Ino kagum saat melihat mobil hitam bercorak api merah, dengan gaya kecenya(?), Ino semakin tergila-gila dengan mobil hebat ini. _'Sepertinya penjahat ini juga seorang mafia!'_ batin Ino. Ino dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat, menjadi susah bergerak. Penjahat itu nggak sama sekali memperhatikan kondisi layu Ino. Cuek.

=SKIP TIME=  
1 jam berlalu, penjahat itu masih menyetir mobil dengan cueknya. Ino gerah berada didalam mobil terus, seperti api yang menghujamnya secepat kilat. _'Kayaknya panas ini juga berasal dari aura sarap penjahat mafia sebelahku!'_ batin Ino.

Ciiiit!

Suara ban mobil mendecit, artinya dilem(?) maksudnya, direm. Penjahat itu turun mobil, dan membukakan pintu mobil sampingnya dengan kasar. "Cepat keluar!" bentak penjahat bernama Gaara tersebut. Ino menurut, dan keluar dari mobil dengan lambatnya karena kaki sama tangannya di tali. -_-

"Cepatlah, wanita bodoh! Lama sekali." gerutu penjahat bernama Gaara tersebut. Ino menahan emosinya, karena ulah penjahat bodoh tersebut. (Ren : Hello, siapa yang bodoh sih? *digampar*).

"Ka… kau… gila! Aku tak bisa keluar kalau kau tali terus!" teriak Ino. Ino ingin keluar dari mobil, tapi susah payah dia usahakan. Penjahat mengaku bernama Gaara tersebut merasa tega karena wanita itu kesakitan. Dengan berat hati, Gaara melepaskan tali yang dia pasang(?) dipergelangan tangan dan kaki Ino.

Sesudah melepaskan tali, Gaara langsung menendang kaki Ino, rasa teganya kembali menjalar ditubuhnya(?). Ino merasa stress karena dipaksa seperti ini, dia tahu kalau pria yang menendangnya itu juga _mafia_, sama seperti dirinya.

Saat tiba diambang pintu gedung risih itu, Ino dan Gaara langsung dijamu penjahat kawan Gaara yang menurut Ino tampang mereka sama-sama cakep. (Ren : Mulai neng! *dichuta*). Gaara tersenyum simpul, dan mengeret Ino kehadapan bosnya. "Naruto-sama, aku membawa wanita sepelopor _mafia_ yang kau maksud itu!" tegas Gaara.

"Hm, bagus usahamu Gaara! Hey, Sasuke… tolong taruh wanita brengsek ini ke gudang penjara bawah tanah!" pinta Naruto sembari melempar Ino dengan kasarnya. (Ren : Yang bener itu gudang bawah tanah atau penjara bawah tanah sih? *diamaterasu*).

Dengan tegasnya, Sasuke menangkap model seksi yang panas ditahun ini(?). Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah kenapa disaat melihat paras cantik wanita bernama Ino tersebut. Sasuke terkena efek _Blush On_. Tetapi, memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah, agar nggak dilihat wanita idamannya tersebut.

"Hmm… kau terpesona Teme?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak," dengan tampang _poker face_-nya, Sasuke berjalan menuju penjara bawah tanah yang sangat gaje murut reader sekalian. (Ren : Sepertinya ada yang terpesona tuh sodara-sodara sekalian! *ngaco* *abaikan*).

=Di Penjara Bawah Tanah=

Sasuke berjalan menuju penjara kosong yang terletak dipojokan ruang bawah tanah. Sasuke menyeringai. Setelah sampai didepan pintu penjara pojok bawah tanah tersebut, Sasuke mencengkram bahu Ino, dan melemparkan Ino kedalam penjara tersebut.

Ino yang nampak kesakitan tersebut, langsung berdecih kesal kearah Sasuke. Ino heran, kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung keatas menuju bosnya untuk melapor karena dirinya sudah dipenjara, tetapi kini Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dugaan Ino pasti ada sesuatu aneh atau yang dia tidak ketahui akan mereaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, _'Menarik,'_. Itu kata-kata pertama yang Sasuke pikirkan daritadi. Dengan langkah cueknya, Sasuke berdiri didepan Ino yang sedang duduk dikursi kayu lapuk yang sudah dimakan usia. Sasuke meraih dagu Ino, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, jantung Ino hamper mulai copot. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, hamper tidak ada jarak. Langsung saja, Sasuke melumat bibir Ino dengan kasarnya, dan mengigit bibir bawah Ino, tandanya ingin masuk kedalam mulu Ino. Ino makin rapat menutup mulutnya. Sasuke merasa geram, dan akirnya Sasuke meremas titik kewanitaan Ino. Ino menggeram kesakitan, dan mulutnya kaget(?) dan membuka. Kesempatan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam mulut Ino. Sasuke menjilat gigi Ino satu-persatu, dan mengeluarkan Saliva banyak. Ino yang tahu, bahwa Saliva miliknya keluar, langsung mendesah.

"Akh… Ap… apha-aphaan… kauh… iniih!" desah Ino.

Setelah masuk kedalam mulut Ino, dan berhasil mengeluarkan Saliva Ino, kemudian Sasuke menjilat sisa-sisa Saliva yang berkeluaran dari mulutnya. Sekarang Sasuke kembali beraksi, dia merobek baju Ino dan celana ketat Ino, Sasuke membuka celana dalam Ino dan kau dalam Ino. Sasuke meremas bukit Ino, dan menjilat-jilat putting Ino, membuat empunya mendesah lagi.

"Akhh… Ka.. kauh… gi.. gilah!" desah Ino lagi.

Sasuke masih menjilat-jilat dan meremas bukit Ino, dan tentunya Ino mendesah lagi. Setelah bukit, Sasuke kembali beraksi, tangan kirinya masih meremas bukit Ino, dan tangan kananya berusaha masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan Ino.

"Heh, menarik!" ujar Sasuke disaat sibuk meremas bukit Ino, dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Ino. "Satu tidak cukup kan? Bagaimana aku masukkan lagi, Ini… dan juga ini!" Sasuke langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam lubang Ino, tentu saja membuat empunya mendesah lagi.

"Haah… sa… sakiith… shas..suke!" desah Ino lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke masih berusaha mencapai _klimaks_, dengan usahanya. Jam demi jam, sudah berlalu. Akhirnya Sasuke mencapai kewanitaan Ino. Artinya sudah mencapai _klimaks_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino kesakitan saat tangan Sasuke sudah mencapai titik kewanitaan yang dijaganya. Benar-benar mendadak, Ino masih khawatir dirinya selamat atau tidak. Tetapi, tubuhnya merangsang kejadian _klimaks_ tadi. Ino seperti wanita yang jatuh cinta kepada penjahat yang mendadak _klimaks_, sepertinya hawa nafsu pria berambut _raven_ tersebut memudar.  
Tak cukup itu, Sasuke masih menelanjangi Ino, sekarang Sasuke menindih Ino dengan cara tidur. Sasuke berada dibawah, dan Ino berada diatas. Ino tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya dikunci Sasuke, tapi dengan usaha seadanya Ino menahan tubuhnya agar tidak langsung merosot kebadan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui, langsung berinisiatif mendorong Ino. Ino terjebak, di cengkram Sasuke. Kini badan Sasuke dengan dirinya bersatu, Ino merasa jijik. Tetapi, badannya menikmati ini. Sama halnya Sasuke, dia juga menikmati _klimaks_ pertamanya dengan wanita yang dia tidak ketahui namanya. "Hnn…" Sasuke mendesah.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki bergema diseluruh tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah, Sasuke yang mengetahui itu langsung mendorong tubuh Ino menjauh. Sasuke cepat-cepat memakai bajunya, dan memberi aba-aba kepada Ino untuk duduk dipojok penjara yang gelap tersebut. Sasuke cepat-cepat keluar dari penjara, dan pura-pura berdiri menunggu kedatangan bosnya.

Kini bosnya sudah sampai dipenjara Ino, Naruto melihat Ino bertelanjang, membuat alisnya naik. Merasa heran langsung saja Naruto bertanya ke anak buahnya, "Kau apakan dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya membuka bajunya, agar dia menjadi kediginan, dan mengigil. Hanya itu saja, tidak ada yang lain!" bohong Sasuke. (Ren : Hayo, siapa yang main _klimaks_ tadi? Ngaku aja deh! *diraikiri*).

"Hm, kerja bagus! Harusnya kau bilang padaku daritadi, agar aku tau rencanamu!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu. Sebelum menaiki tangga, Naruto menghadap kearah Sasuke lagi, dan mengangkat pistolnya.

DUAR!

Sasuke merinding, dan menatap tajam bos sarapnya. "Apakah anda ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura hitam pekat menyelubunginya. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa palsu, dan menampakkan cengiran _innocent_-nya.

"Hanya mengecek kalau pistol ini berguna atau tidak! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, toh kau anak buahku yang jenius setelah Gaara!" seru Naruto sembari menaiki tangga.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena kelakuan bos kurang ajarnya itu, sesekali Sasuke menendang lantai tanah ruangan penjara tersebut. Sasuke langsung menghadap Ino, dan berjalan mendekat lagi, sepertinya hawa nafsunya tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Dasar pervert!

Sasuke membuka pintu penjara Ino lagi. Dan menyeringai licik. Sasuke meraih dagu Ino, dan menjilat daun telinga Ino, setelah itu mengecup bibir menawan Ino. Dan berkata, "Kau wanita brengsek yang pernah aku temui, mau saja kau aku tandingi!" sunggut Sasuke.

"Bukankah kamu yang duluan menandingi aku?" tanya Ino. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik, dan berlalu menuju tangga untuk kelantai atas. Ino yang merasa tidak dihiraukan hanya mengepal kesal. "Huh… orang-orang yang bodoh, bosnya juga ikutan bodoh. Mau berkata apalagi dunia ini?" geram Ino. (Ren : bah! -_-).

=SKIP TIME=

Sasuke berjalan melalui ruangan berbau busuk, entah kenapa. Dan sesekali mengejek gedung risih ini, padahal dari dulu dia disini. (Ren : Orang yang aneh!). Sasuke membuka pintu kerja bos sarapnya.

Cklek!

Pintu kerja bosnya terbuka, terlihat bos gilanya sedang berbincang dengan Gaara, sepertinya kan merencanakan sesuatu. Sasuke langsung berdehem, membuat bosnya dan Gaara menghadap dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan menuju meja bos sarapnya.

"Mau apalagi?" tanya Naruto atau disebut bosnya Sasuke, dengan tampang cueknya.

"Apakah wanita pelopor _mafia_ tersebut harus berada dipenjara terus eh?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya tidak menjawab pertanyaan bosnya.

"Hm, ya… kenapa?" Naruto saking herannya, sampai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apakah boleh aku bawa pulang? Dan kupenjara di apartemenku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hey, Uchiha! Aku tau yang kau katakan! Pervert sekali kau Uchiha brengsek!" cibir Gaara.

"Kheh, biarkan saja!" ejek Sasuke.

"Hm, boleh! Asal kau jangan membunuh wanita itu, kalau kau bunuh aku akan menembakmu, dan meti terlantar digedung ini! Mengerti?" sunggut Naruto kembali berseru, tetapi ada nada serius dinada bicaranya. Sepertinya Naruto memang akan menembak mati Sasuke, kalau Sasuke menyakiti Ino.

DUAR!

Sekarang Naruto menembak dinding yang berada tepat disamping Sasuke, menggunakan pistol supernya tentunya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, dan menatap bosnya dengan tatapan Kau-Ingin-Aku-Mati-Sekarang. Naruto yang tau arti tatapan Sasuke hanya tertawa renyah, membuat Sasuke semakin emosi. Gaara hanya tersenyum licik menangapi tatapan Sasuke, dan lebih mendukung Naruto. (Ren : Dukung apaan? *disundul*).

"Hey, aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu juga Uchiha!" sahut Gaara. Yang mendengar nama marganya diucap langsung menatap horror kearah pria berambut merah darah tersebut. Dan tatapan Sasuke kembali beraksi, jika diterjemahkan seperti ini; Maksudmu-Kau-Akan-Tinggal-DiApartemenku-Itu-Tidak- Mungkin. Gaara yang tau tatapan itu hanya berseru lagi, "Ya! Aku tinggal diapartemenmu, benar kan Naruto-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan sunggutnya berkata lagi, "Ya, Sabaku benar! Dia akan menjaga wanita brengsek itu juga, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menembak mati kau sekarang juga Uchiha!"

DUAR!

Naruto kembali menembak dinding sebelah kanan Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke mebatin, _'Sarap menjadi semakin sarap! Aneh.'_ Batin Sasuke. _'Kheh, tetapi menarik!'_.

"Hu… baiklah, kalian pulanglah! Aku sedang pusing, ingin sendiri! Sudah, sana!" usir Naruto. Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menurut daripada nyawa mereka melayang kena tembak beruntun dari bos sarapnya itu. (Ren : Masih saying nyawa kalinya kalian berdua ini! *dishuriken*). Tak lupa, Sasuke membawa Ino keluar dari penjara. Dan membawanya ke apartemennya bersama Gaara.

Disela-sela perjalanan pulang menaiki mobil kece Gaara, Sasuke berseru, "Kheh, kau juga ikut ke apartemenku ternyata!"

"Hnn… sepertinya aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan!" sahut Gaara. Sasuke menyeringai, dan Ino hanya bingung sendiri karena tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan kedua pria yang duduk didepannya ini. Tapi, tenang saja, Ino sekarang memakai jaket Gaara dan memakai celana Sasuke. Jadi, tidak khawatir kalau telanjang. (Ren : Jiah, -_-).

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Ino heran, malah super heran. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum licik dan _death glare_ mereka keluar. (Ren : ANEH!).

To Be Continue!

A/N : Hehehe… padahal Ren mau bikin oneshoot, tetapi karena dihempit pusing yang menggelegar yang cetarnya sehalilintar yang *dibuang* #alay. Ehem… maaf pendek ya, reader sekalian!  
Ren gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Karen pusing menjalar di kepala Ren ._.  
Kalu kurang memuaskan, bisa mencerca atau mendemo saya di via Review, atau PM.  
Saya harap reader sekalian suka (Inner: Gak akan pernah!)  
Ren terima Riview kritik/saran, PM kritik/saran, atau juga Flame, dll!  
Ren gak akan marah kok, Ren ikhlas semua :D

Ya sudah, daripada cuap-cuap gaje mending. Mind To Riview?  
Arigato, minna! ^_^


End file.
